


having a family

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguing, Beta Hiyori, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oh yeah ibara is ftm, Talking about family, The Mpreg isnt Jun or Ibara, There is mpreg and throwing up in the bonus though, jun wants a family but both of them arent normal, slightly OOC, trans ibara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jun always wanted to start a family with his Beta, but the pair didn’t come from a normal family nor enjoy kids.(Alpha!Jun/Beta!Ibara)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	having a family

Jun rested on his hand, the other tapping on the steering wheel. He patiently waited for his husband to finish his meeting at ES.

Eden was currently on hiatus, which meant the pair had more time to spend together. Yet Ibara would still be dragged back into meetings at CosPro.

Hiatus was rough for Jun, he didn’t have much hobbies or friends and so he’d often stay cooped up inside he and Ibara’s apartment. Reading Manga and playing Video games in his spare time.

If it wasn’t for Nagisa wanting to go on hiatus as well, maybe it would be rarer to see Ibara. But now he was outside of ES, in his car, waiting for his husband to get down.

He saw a familiar red-pinkish haired man walk towards the car. Smiling, he unlocked the door for his husband to get in. 

“How was your meeting?” Jun asked as Ibara sighed and put his tablet onto his lap.

“Exhausting...we were discussing about wanting Adam to go off hiatus. They wanted Kakka to return to idol duties even if Denka is a few weeks away from being due.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose and laid on the headrest.

Jun leaned closer to the beta, running his fingers through Ibara’s hair. “Speaking of Ohii-san, I’ve been wanting to discuss something with you..” Jun bites his lips as Ibara turns to him.

“Is anything wrong Jun?” Ibara asked concerned for Jun who began frowning. 

“I want to start a family with you...” 

“A family. With me?” Ibara’s tone contrasted Jun’s serious one.

He began laughing before noticing that Jun starting looking away from his. He knew something was off. 

“I’m a beta sadly, I cannot give birth to a mini Jun. And even if my body would allow me to, the testosterone pills would probably affect me.” Ibara explains as Jun sighs, he didn’t want to disappoint Jun.

“...Can’t we check...?” Jun asked again, holding onto Ibara’s hands this time. A small sigh came out from Ibara’s mouth.

“Even if i do manage to carry a child, it extends our hiatus and after that we may be too busy to take care of them,” Ibara argues back again.

“...Your right..” Jun sighs, they weren’t young anymore but they still have all their idol duties and work. 

“What if we...disband Eden? Ohii-san and Nagi-senpai are already having a kid which will affect our schedules. If we disband Eden we could also have a kid and they wouldn’t be abandoned like us! You could still be the Vice-pres of CosPro and I could get a job that has flexible hours,” Jun pleaded as Ibara’s face grew angrier. 

“Are you crazy!?” Ibara shouted pulling his hand away from Jun. “Eden is my hardwork! I put years into it. And you want me to give it all up for family?” Ibara scoffed.

“Even my own family didn’t want me!” He screams as Jun begins to notice tears streaming down from Ibara’s eyes. “..Why is everyone the same...Even the executive’s told me it was either Adam continues activities soon or Eden disbands...”

Jun wraps Ibara in a hug, patting his husband’s back. “I’m sorry dear, it’s my fault...if you don’t want kids it’s fine! I’m fine with just the both of us,” Jun comforts as his husband sighs.

There was a momentary silence as Ibara began to think. Was a family worth giving up the thing he worked so hard for?

“Let’s go to the hospital, the reign of Eden has to end sooner or later. I’ll take a break on the testosterone..” he smiles as Jun smiles back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Even if a part of Jun doubted whether they could be good parents, it wouldn’t hurt to try wouldn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> ———————
> 
> Ibara groans as he struggles to get some sleep, his worried husband wrapping his arms around Ibara in a hug. 
> 
> “...It’s 3am Ibara...go to sleep..” Jun yawns. Ibara wanted to leave though. He felt sick, like he wanted to throw up.
> 
> “I feel unwell...I’m gonna go to the bathroom..” Ibara sighs as Jun lets go, letting Ibara run to the bathroom.
> 
> He could hear Ibara gagging and throwing up in the bathroom, getting more and more concerned , Jun woke up and made his way to the bathroom.
> 
> He found a weakened Ibara kneeling on the floor, his hands above the toilet seat. “Are you okay Ibara?” Jun rushed towards his husband, kneeling down beside him as well.
> 
> “I feel sick...R-really si-“ Before he could continue he threw up into the toilet once more. “Jesus, do you want me to bring you to the hospital?” Jun asked, holding onto Ibara incase he falls.
> 
> “...It’s late...” his voice is weak and soft. A concerned Jun scooped his boyfriend up and carried him to the bed.
> 
> “I’ll call a doctor, just rest for awhile..” Jun kisses Ibara forehead as he calls their doctor.
> 
> “Doctor! Shit help, Ibara feels weak and he’s been throwing up for a few minutes..” Jun says across the phone.
> 
> “Has his appetite been off recently? Maybe some weird cravings, eating less or eating more?” the Doctor asked as Jun replies with a yes.
> 
> “Than Congratulations Mr Sazanami, your husband may be pregnant. If you both want you can stop by my office tomorrow.” The doctor congratulates.
> 
> Jun smiles as he begans crying tears of joy. Hanging up the phone, he races to Ibara’s bedside and smiles.
> 
> “...What’s wrong with me...” Ibara asked, seeing Jun bright smile.
> 
> “Doctor says that you may be pregnant! We’re going to be dads!” Jun cheers as Ibara smiles.
> 
> “God, it’s going to be a hard 9 months...” He jokes as Jun lies on the bed beside him and kisses him. 
> 
> “I’ll be here with you all the way...” Jun whispers as he wraps his arms around Ibara, letting his husband fall asleep with his comfort.
> 
> “Goodnight Ibara...” Jun whispers as he too joins Ibara in the realm of dreams.


End file.
